The present disclosure generally relates to urine collection devices, and more particularly relates to an adjustable, resealable, and user configurable urine collection device.
Urinary incontinence (UI) has been in existence for centuries and is a common condition resulting from a number of different causes. With the average lifespan of people increasing, the number of people affected has also increased. This condition is seen as highly distressing due to the fact that UI accidents, when occurring in the presence of others, can lead to high levels of embarrassment by the afflicted. Due to the uncontrollable nature of this condition, constant precautions must be taken in order to prevent accidental mishaps at inopportune times. While such mishaps are viewed as highly embarrassing, many conventional protective measures can lead to embarrassment in and of themselves. For instance, absorbent incontinence pads are often bulky and can be clearly seen in outline form under one's clothes. Additionally, they are uncomfortable and hot to wear, especially in warm weather. In general, the amount of protection provided is proportional to the discomfort and visibility of the protecting device.